


Bravado

by zarabithia



Series: 25 Lives Kate Bishop Didn't Live [3]
Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bad idea. That doesn't keep them from doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "legends" prompt at the au_abc community.

"It's a bad idea," Elijah cautioned as he sharpened his sword.

"It's a _horrible_ idea," Katherine agreed as she double checked her gear.

"It's utterly doomed to fail," Elijah added, sheathing his sword.

"We're likely to be caught," Katherine murmured, giving her horse a good pat as she saddled him.

"And when we are, it won't matter that Katherine and I were personal guards to King Norman, or that William is a mage in training with Doctor Strange," Elijah said solemnly. He mounted his steed then turned it slightly to look at William and Thomas as Kate finished his warning.

"Won't matter a bit. We'll be publicly hung, just like any common criminal," Katherine agreed. She too mounted her horse. "So if you don't want to go, now's the time to tell us."

"We know the risks," William insisted. Despite his bravado, his hands were nervous as he patted his own horse.

"Right, so can we go already?" Thomas pressed impatiently. His horse gave an indignant snort as Thomas pulled a little too tightly on the reins.

William gave a disapproving look to his brother before turning back to the knights. "If there is any chance that the legends are true, that Sir Steven and Sir James are still alive- "

"It still doesn't guarantee we'll be able to find your mother," Katherine cautioned.

"But it _might_ ," William said softly.

"Which brings us back to the 'can we get on with it already?'" Thomas pressed.

Katherine and Elijah shared a concerned look. Mages belonged in the castle walls, where they couldn't cause trouble, and despite having an impressive level of speed, Thomas possessed no special training at all.

Finally, Katherine spoke. "If we always proceeded with caution, we would not be knights."

"Fair point," Elijah agreed reluctantly. "I just hope that we do not run into the so-called Avengers on our way. Their raids have been increasing in frequency lately."

"I'm sure we'll be more than a match for a group of rogues and thieves," Katherine said confidentially.

It too was a fair point, and one that was not argued against as they set out in search of the missing knights from long ago.


End file.
